


Art for "How to be 'Normal' - An Incomplete Guide" by RedJumper

by germankitty



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: Artwork: Banners and Teasers, created for the 2020 NCIS Big Bang Challenge,How to Be 'Normal' -- An Incomplete Guideby RedJumper.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Original Female Character(s), Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2020 NCIS Big Bang





	Art for "How to be 'Normal' - An Incomplete Guide" by RedJumper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How To Be 'Normal': An Incomplete Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060289) by [RedJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper). 



> Dear RedJumper, thank you for giving me such a fun story to work off -- especially for my very first outing in the NCIS fandom. :-). As much as I enjoy a good case-fic or a steamy romp, I absolutely love character studies, and you've given me that in spades. I'm glad you found something to like for your story!
> 
> Here's the full range of banners/teasers I did for the story; RedJumper made their own choice from them. Feedback will be appreciated. :-)

**Banner:**

[](https://postimg.cc/Ppr817Dp)

**Banner:**

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

**Banner:**

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

**Banner:**

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

**Banner:**

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

**Teaser:**

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

**Teaser:**

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Art credits:  
> Backgrounds and collage templates via free online sources 
> 
> Tim1  
> Via seanmurrayfanpage on Facebook, posted Oct. 21, 2016
> 
> Tim 2  
> Via Vianne Burog, Sept. 10, 2016 on BREATHEcast.com (Screencap s14e01)
> 
> Tim 3  
> Via https://www.personality-database.com/profile/2767/timothy-tim-mcgee-ncis-mbti-personality-type
> 
> Tony pensive  
> Via http://ghanaday.autosghana.com/tag/dinozzo/ posted Sept. 21, 2019 – also tvguide.com
> 
> Tony 2  
> Screencap s12e04, via imdb.com
> 
> McNozzo 1  
> Via fanpop.com https://www.fanpop.com/clubs/ncis/images/2264167/title/timothy-mcgee-photo, added by Misstmor
> 
> McNozzo 2  
> Screencap s11e04 via tvfanatic.com
> 
> McNozzo 3  
> via ncis Database ncis.fandom.com
> 
> McNozzo in park  
> Old picture from my files; origin unknown
> 
> Sasha  
> Landau lab coat model, via https://www.allheart.com/landau-womenaposs  
> -3-pocket-poplin-38-inch-lab-coat/p/ln3155/
> 
> Sasha 2 (headshot)  
> Jessica alba, via La Stampa https://www.lastampa.it/topnews/tempi-moderni/2019/06/22/news/jessica-alba-l-onesta-e-un-business-che-rende-1.36543138
> 
> Tony/Sasha  
> Michael Weatherly/Jessica Alba, Dark Angel  
> Via fanpix.famouspix.com, posted by sandrita0210 – credit: photo agency
> 
> Motel 6, 853 N Military Hwy, Norfolk VA  
> Via www.travelweekly.com
> 
> Monitor  
> https://9to5mac.com/2012/05/29/review-aoc-1080p-22-inch-displaylink-usb-powered-portable-monitor/ VIA 9TO5mac, Seth Weintraub
> 
> Post-it note  
> [Background vector created by freepik - www.freepik.com](https://www.freepik.com/vectors/background)
> 
> (Manip by me)
> 
> Barista:  
> via groupon.co.uk
> 
> gay couples sleeping  
> old pictures from my files, origin unknown
> 
> Any uncredited screencaps (Ziva, team) ultimately belong to CBS/Belisarius Productions; no copyright infringement was intended. They were used without payment and just for fun.


End file.
